


fuzzy sweater

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: jonghyun deserves little a getting his booty ate so good he cries. As a treat.Jinki pulls back, just a little bit, just enough to gently press his mouth to Jonghyun’s blotchy thighs.“Honey, what’s wrong?” he asks. “Baby, you okay?”
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	fuzzy sweater

**Author's Note:**

> [yet another sequel to a thing that is so old I never cross posted it](https://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/29793437655/jonghyunjinki-hold-me-tight-i-need-your-arms)

: )

A dull ache burns at the hinges of Jinki’s jaw. In his tongue, too. A little bit in his spine, where Jonghyun’s heels dig against his back. He registers all of this and is choosing to disregard it because he’d much rather continue working his tongue into Jonghyun’s asshole. He has a good rhythm going, one that matches the roll of Jonghyun’s hips against his face, one that matches the pulse of his heartbeat through his skin. 

He’s also registering the bustle of people outside his bedroom door, same as usual, and disregarding that too. He’s done with his crime work for today. If they want to bother him, they can wait. He’s busy. He has a pantsless darling on his desk and he is fully occupied. 

He rolls a tiny bit farther away in his chair, so he can bend his back more, but not have to crane his neck as much, and tightens his arms around Jonghyun’s thighs. In return, Jonghyun tightens his thighs around Jinki’s face, soft, warm skin pressing against his cheeks, keeping him close. One of Jonghyun’s hands, originally petting his hair, has long since moved to just holding his head, fingers pressing against his skull and tightening every time Jinki takes his tongue out to kiss and suck on his rim for a minute before pushing it back inside. 

Jonghyun’s whimpers and little noises are music to Jinki’s ears. Soft gasps, quiet hisses, the tiniest pouts every time Jinki gently pinches one of his thighs. Jinki loves those the most, but he spaces them out, takes some time between them, so he can really appreciate them all. And so he can make sure that the bruises he’s making are nice and even for when he wants to play with them later. 

What’s best of all, he thinks, is how freely Jonghyun’s cock leaks precum. It oozes out of his slit over the head of his cock, down the shaft, around his balls, and finds it’s way straight to his hole for Jinki to lap up. At first it was just a single drop every so often, adding a little extra sticky saltiness to the experience, but now it’s an almost constant flow. Jinki’s mouth waters from it and he makes sure to work his spit into Jonghyun’s hole, get him all nice and slick and loose the way he likes.

It’s one of his favorite things to do to pass the time; eating Jonghyun out. He could do this forever. 

It’s one of Jonghyun’s favorite things, too. Jinki knows this. That’s why, when he glances up, Jonghyun’s face is – crying? He’s crying. Fat tears leak out of the corners of his eyes and roll lines down his cheeks, soak into the hem of his fuzzy white sweater. The tip of his nosie is all red and his mouth hangs open, the fingertips of his other hand just barely peeping out of his sweater sleeve and pulling down on his bottom lip.

Jinki pulls back, just a little bit, just enough to gently press his mouth to Jonghyun’s blotchy thighs. 

"Honey, what’s wrong?“ he asks. "Baby, you okay?”

And Jonghyun takes his time in answering; first he whines, trying to push his hips forward, back to Jinki’s mouth, and then he sniffles and swallows and rubs one of his sleeve covered palms over one of his cheeks. “I’m fine,” he says, voice little. “I’m fine. You’re just,” and he sniffles again, another tear spilling from his eye, another fat drop of precum spilling from his cock, “so fucking good. Jinki. And.” He pushes his hips forward again. “I wanna cum.” 

"Okay, well,” Jinki laughs. He nuzzles his cheek into Jonghyun’s thigh. “You can just _do_ that, honey, you don’t have to _cry_ about it.” He’s so cute. So sweet, so funny, so darling. So adorable, how he whines and twists his fingers in Jinki’s hair. 

“Nooo,” he pouts. “I want to. I want to cum when _you_ tell me.”

Jinki is sure that he thinks this at least three times a day whenever he spends time with Jonghyun, but it really could not be possible for him to be more in love with anyone else In the universe. He takes a moment, just for himself, just to smile up at his darling, his love, his Jonghyun, and be in love, and then he hugs his thighs closer and presses a soft kiss to each and every bruise that he’s been working on for the past hour.

“Okay,” he says, nodding, kissing closer to the crease of his thighs, back to his hole. “Okay, my honey. A little bit more, okay?” If Jonghyun’s orgasm is in his control, then he wants to make sure it’s extra good. Extra extra good. Extra extra extra extra extra _extra_ good. So good that he won’t stop crying until Jinki kisses his tears away. 

"Okay,“ Jonghyun breathes back. And then, in the smallest, poutieist voice, he adds, "I love you.”

Which makes Jinki add at least seven more _extras_ to his original plan.

**Author's Note:**

> #high school Mafia au #but like only because that was the original au I had the idea for lamo #and it was such a nice little day dream of the au that I don't want to make it separate #Jinki coming home after a mission and being grumpy and going to his room and his lovely wonderful boyfriend is there #but then he also has to do some paperwork because he is the tax nerd of the family so he does all of that with Jonghyun in his lap snugglin #and then when he's done he puts Jonghyun on his desk and :-) at him #he makes Jonghyun nut so good he cries extra x20 hard and then smooches and snuggles and Cuddles him all up until he falls asleep :-) #I say High School Mafia but it's more like 23 24 ish #that's Peak Jonghyun f***** up emotions disaster mess cries because he's getting his booty ate so good era #I also say High School Mafia like any of you know anything besides that one thing I posted in like 2012 lamo #I think about it a lot it's very comforting for me subscribe to my patreon I guess #this is also technically the jinx birthday fic


End file.
